As electronic and computer devices have increasingly more powerful functions, a flexible flat cable (FFC/Flex Flat Cable) is provided for the connection and transmission of related telecommunication signals in order to fit system requirements of high density and data speed. In general, the flexible flat cable (FFC) is a novel data cable made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or any other insulating material and manufactured by laminating a very thin thinned flat copper wire in an automated production line, and the flexible flat cable has the features of high softness and bendability, small thickness and volume, simple connection, convenient removal, and excellent electromagnetic shielding, so that the flexible flat cable (FFC) is very suitable to be used as a data transmission cable between movable parts and a main boards, between boards, and/or in a small electric appliance, and a connector installed on a printed circuit board (PCB) is provided for connecting the PCB, so that the flexible flat cable can be used extensively in the connection between a printer head and a main board, and the connection of a signal transmission board of a plotter, a scanner, a copying machine, a stereo, a fax machine, a variety of video systems, automotive equipments, etc.
In an application of the flexible flat cable (FFC), an aluminum foil is stuck onto a surface of a cable and a conductive silver ink is applied to a metal conductive wire, but such shielding assembly is intended for overcoming the electromagnetic interference (EMI) issue, but is unable to overcome the crosstalk interference of the flexible flat cable (FFC) caused by the imperfect resonance effect of the ground line. Since the conductive wires of the flexible flat cable (FFC) have a small pitch, so that the crosstalk interference is even more obvious, and the resonance effect caused by the crosstalk interference reduces the signal quality. When the flexible flat cable is applied for connecting high-speed signals, a distortion of signal transmission often occurs, and the eye pattern, eye height, and eye width of the displayed digital telecommunication signals fail to comply with industrial standards. Obviously, the conventional flexible flat cable requires improvements. Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers and designers to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional flexible flat cable (FFC) that is unable to effectively reduce crosstalk interference and signal transmission distortion.
Therefore, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experiments in the related industry to conduct researches and experiments, and finally developed a flexible flat cable structure capable of improving crosstalk interference, eliminating difference of time delay, suppressing crosstalk interference, and improving signal transmission quality effectively.